freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fresh Beat Band Wiki
Hip-Hop & Pop! It's The Fresh Beat Band Wiki! Cool beans, it's the kickin' Fresh Beat Band Wiki; the community encyclopedia about The Fresh Beat Band Show. There are fans who love and enjoy the Fresh Beat Band's music and T.V. show. We wish to inform everyone how great they are. Our goal: To tell everyone about the Fresh Beat Band Show. SWEET! Hip-hop and pop, the Fresh Beat Band aren't going to to stop! The Fresh Beat Band Show The Fresh Beat Band Show (formerly known as The JumpArounds before airing on tv) is a live-action preschool musical sitcom about a band, with the same name, on Nick. The band is made up of have best friends, Marina, Kiki, Twist, & Shout, who live and go to Music School together. Each member plays their own unique instrument. They sing and dance to original songs in town, at school, and in the town park. They also have miniature versions of themselves known as the Junior Beats which consists of children who dress and look nearly identical to thier Fresh Beat counterpart. The show is filmed at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, California. Each episode consists of four songs and a preschool like problem that the band works through out the episode to solve. The Fresh Beats will start off each episode singing a song to start the day and get everyone on thier feet. They later sing a song about the current problem and how to fix it. After solving the problem of the episode the band will perform a song about the problem and solution. They then end the episode with their closing song "Great Day". Latest News Shayna Rose has left The Fresh Beat Band to get married and pursure other opportunities. Marina's new portrayer is Tara Perry. The release date for The Fresh Beat Band Show Official Soundtrack is January 31, 2012. "Great Day" & "Fresh Beat Band Opening" are available on iTunes. The release date for The Fresh Beat Band Season 1 DVD is unknown. Episodes from Season 1 can be bought on iTunes and Amazon. The Fresh Beat Band Season 2 starts August 30, 2010. The Fresh Beat Band will appear and perform at Nickelodeons Mega Music Festival. It will premiere Labor Day. The Fresh Beat Band episode "Fresh Beats in Toyland" will be the first Fresh Beat Band TV special. It will be about Christmas. Characters Kiki Flores '''the Violinist played by Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer Instruments: Guitar and Violin Colors: Pink and White Favorite expression: "Kicking" Former Show Location: The Puzzle Place Home Location: San Antonio, Texas Marina '''Kelly '''the Drummer played by Tara Perry, who replaced Shayna Rose Instrument: Drums Colors: Turquoise and Purple Favorite expressions: "Hip, Hop, and Pop!" and "You know, that would be cool" Home Location: Wilmar, Minnesota '''Thomas 'Twist' Jobson '''the Disc jockey played by Jon Beavers Instruments: Turntable, Beatbox Colors: Yellow and Blue Favorite expression: "Sweet", "Wouldn't it be cool if..." and "Sure, if you want to do it the easy way" Home Location: Denver, Colorado '''Lucas 'Shout' Shawn the Keyboardist played by Thomas Hobson Instrument: Keyboard and horns (bugle, trombone) Colors: Orange and Brown Favorite expressions: "Cool Beans" and "Styling" Home Location: Atlanta, Georgia Melody the Smoothie Maker - owner of the Groovy Smoothie Shop. Played by Dioni Michelle Collins. Reed the Guitar player - owner of the Good Note Music Store, and occasional guitar player. Played by Hadley Fraser (Season 1), and later Patrick Levis in Season 2. Harper the Pizza Maker - owner of the Pizza Cafe. Played by Shane Blades. There are also four children known as "The Junior Beats " who are essentially the child equivalent of their grown up counterparts. All can sing and dance, and dress as a corresponding character. Ms. Piccolo the Teacher - music school teacher. Played by Monica Lee Gradischek. Jason Mraz Banjo the dog Ice cream vendor - played by Corey Lay. Delivery woman - played by Molly Baker, then Mallory Low Deep Freeze - played by Nikki Blonsky Episodes Season 1: 2009-2010 Season 2: 2010-2011 Season 3: 2011-2012 Category:Browse